


Abandon

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Peter Parker, Child Abandonment, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony finds a baby.





	Abandon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Подкидыш](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516564) by [fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018), [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada)



> Cops don't work like this but idgaf. I needed some plot. Also Aunt May and Uncle Ben don't exist.

Tony left the police station with a wailing baby, a headache, and a whole bundle of rage. The only thing he didn’t have walking in was the anger. Who the fuck said ‘oh you had a baby left on your doorstep? It is your fucking responsibility now’?” Really _who_? Well now Tony knew about a dozen dumbass police officers who didn’t understand that abandonment was a crime-- and not the sort that a superhero dealt with.

He sighed as he made his way back to the Tower, ignoring everyone that recognized him. He _did_ have more now than he did before, but knowing that the baby’s name was Peter and all his relatives were dead didn’t help him.

“Tony,” Natasha said with a measured calm, “why do you have a baby?”

“That’s a good fucking question,” he growled. When it made the baby-- oh, he’s sorry, _Peter_ \-- start to fuss, he reluctantly cooed at him and bounced him some until he settled. He turned back to Natasha with a glare. “Help me.”

Her eyes went wide. “What? No, get Rogers, I’m sure he loves babies. Probably kissed a million of them on his USO tour.” With that, she ran away.

Tony looked at Peter, who stared back at him while gnawing on his own chubby fingers. “You’re cute, but you’re not mine, so don’t get attached.”

He babbled at Tony senselessly, and Tony nodded sagely. “It’s a hard knock life out there kiddo.” Tony ruffled his wisps of hair and went to the elevator. Pepper would take care of this for him. Probably. He’d thought Natasha would help him too, and look how that turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 5/30: Now with a sequel [Abatis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808176)
> 
> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
